


Old Fascinations, New Sensations

by cascades (heartroots)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartroots/pseuds/cascades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhou Mi's right: Kyuhyun is more of a tease than he is. (Or, Kyuhyun ties Zhou Mi up with his skinny tie. BACK WHEN THEY WORE TIES AND NOT JABOTS.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Fascinations, New Sensations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrysa (Kyuu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/gifts).



> For chrysa! ♥

Kyuhyun shuts the door of Zhou Mi's hotel room just loudly enough to draw Zhou Mi's attention. Zhou Mi turns to look at him, his expression mildly startled. Kyuhyun feigns a glare.

"What?" Zhou Mi asks.

"I can't believe you wore that tie," Kyuhyun says as he steps closer to Zhou Mi. He drags his fingertips down the line of Zhou Mi's skinny black tie.

Zhou Mi's smile is amused. "Why not?"

"Because. It's… ugly."

Zhou Mi laughs. "By ugly, do you mean it makes you horny? Because nothing in my wardrobe is ugly, Kui Xian."

Kyuhyun shrugs. "If you say so,” he says, and he pushes Zhou Mi towards the neatly made hotel bed, the thin black tie wrapped tightly around his fist. Zhou Mi moves to kiss him, but Kyuhyun leans back before he can. "Nope." He shakes his head and gives Zhou Mi the sternest look he can manage when his stomach is flipping with anticipation. "I'll kiss you when I'm good and ready."

Zhou Mi presses his thigh against Kyuhyun's crotch. "You _feel_ good and ready.”

Kyuhyun has to try very hard not to smile. "No laughing either. That was torture."

"Are you saying you were hard for me while we were on television, Kui Xian? The fans pay close attention to that sort of thing, you know," Zhou Mi mock scolds.

"As if it hasn't happened to you before." Kyuhyun pushes his hips against Zhou Mi's and tugs on his tie again, more gently than before. "It happens to you more than me."

"It's not my fault you're such a tease all the time."

"And you aren't?"

"I don't try as hard as you do."

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. "If I kiss you, will you stop complaining?"

Zhou Mi smiles, as if to say, _Maybe_ , and Kyuhyun pulls him into a kiss by his grip on Zhou Mi's tie. Zhou Mi tries to grope Kyuhyun, but Kyuhyun pushes his hands away; right now, he's in control. If he lets Zhou Mi touch him, he'll give into Zhou Mi's will like he always does. Zhou Mi can be very persuasive. This time, Kyuhyun's not letting him get even an inch.

He kisses Zhou Mi sweetly, with none of the fervor he knows Zhou Mi wants. Sometimes he likes it like this, casual and comfortable. The way they'd kiss in public if they could. Kyuhyun can feel Zhou Mi's arms tense at his sides as he restrains himself from touching. Eventually Kyuhyun takes pity on him and lifts his hands up to rest on Kyuhyun's waist. Zhou Mi digs his fingers in and deepens the kiss, daringly slipping his tongue into Kyuhyun's mouth. Even though Kyuhyun didn't initiate it, he lets the kiss turn into what Zhou Mi wants; he'd be lying if he said he didn't want it too. They have a hard time keeping anything chaste for long.

"What are you going to do with me?" Zhou Mi murmurs, one of his hands wandering without permission to rest on the small of Kyuhyun's back.

Kyuhyun hums in thought, rubbing Zhou Mi's tie between his fingertips to feel the texture of the fabric. "How would you feel if," Kyuhyun loosens the tie, pulling it partly free of its perfect knot, "I tied you up with this?"

Zhou Mi's eyes light up as he smiles, and he presses insistent hips against Kyuhyun's. "I'd be very okay with that, Kui Xian."

"Good," Kyuhyun says. He starts moving Zhou Mi towards the bed, walking him backwards step by step until the backs of his calves hit the mattress. Kyuhyun pushes him to sit and Zhou Mi does, smiling up at Kyuhyun and rubbing at his hips with his fingertips as he waits for the next instructions. Kyuhyun loosens the tie all the way and pulls it free of Zhou Mi's pressed collar, then folds it over his forearm to keep it handy. He bends at the waist to unbutton Zhou Mi’s shirt. Zhou Mi shrugs it off his shoulders. “Lie back on the bed,” Kyuhyun orders when Zhou Mi’s shirt hits the floor.

Zhou Mi slides his skinny butt up the bed and flops back on the pillows. 

Kyuhyun walks to the head of the bed to inspect the headboard. “This’ll work. Put your wrists here,” he says, pointing to one thick slat of dark wood in the middle of the headboard. Zhou Mi lifts his arms over his head. Kyuhyun positions first one wrist, then the other, and Zhou Mi stays perfectly still as Kyuhyun winds the tie around his wrists, tying tie them to the headboard with a simple, but secure, knot. Zhou Mi tugs a little to test the knot. His hands don’t budge. Kyuhyun smiles. “Perfect.”

“What are you going to do to me now that you’ve got me tied up, Kui Xian?” Zhou Mi asks, his voice already gone husky.

Kyuhyun unbuttons just enough buttons so he can pull his shirt off over his head. He raises an eyebrow at Zhou Mi. “Whatever I want to do.”

Zhou Mi’s eyes follow Kyuhyun’s hands as he undresses. His rapt attention sets Kyuhyun’s heart beating even faster. He steps out of his pants and adjusts his tight-fitting underwear so it rides lower on his hips to give Zhou Mi something to look at when he walks over to the tiny bathroom; Zhou Mi’s always liked his ass. Kyuhyun grabs the bottle of lube hidden (but not from him—Zhou Mi told him where it was yesterday) in Zhou Mi’s travel bag on the bathroom counter, exits the bathroom, and tosses the bottle on the bed near Zhou Mi’s knees.

Kyuhyun sits on the bed with his legs folded up underneath him and spins to face Zhou Mi. He makes short work of the button and fly of Zhou Mi’s tight pants, but getting them off takes a bit more time. “How did you even move in these?” Kyuhyun snaps as he attempts to tug the stubborn fabric past Zhou Mi’s calves.

“They’re not _that_ tight. All your clothes are just too big.”

“Whatever,” Kyuhyun grunts. He balls the pants up and chucks them halfway across the room. “You should wear something more easy access.”

“What, like a skirt?” Zhou Mi laughs.

“Maybe,” Kyuhyun hums, running his hands from Zhou Mi’s ankles all the way up to his thighs.

“Are you trying to tell me you have a kink for cross-dressing?”

“No. I have a kink for your legs.” He demonstrates this by spreading Zhou Mi’s bent legs and pressing a kiss to his inner thigh, one hand resting on his knee to keep himself steady. “So. Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you?”

“Yes,” Zhou Mi says, and wriggles his hips to draw Kyuhyun’s attention to the erection tenting his underwear. As if Kyuhyun hadn’t already noticed.

Kyuhyun brushes against it, the briefest of touches, as he Zhou Mi’s legs wide enough for him to be able settle between them. “Are you sure you want to know? It’ll ruin the surprise.” Kyuhyun follows through on his teasing by palming Zhou Mi through his boxers. When he finds the wet spot where precome has leaked into the fabric, he bends his head down and puts his mouth over it. Zhou Mi sucks in a sharp breath.

“Kyuhyun,” Zhou Mi whines through gritted teeth, “why are you such a tease.”

“You love it,” Kyuhyun quips. He mouths his way along the length of Zhou Mi’s erection, his saliva and the moisture in his breath dampening the fabric further. But eventually even he gets sick of teasing. He wants to feel the heat of Zhou Mi’s flesh against his lips, wants to taste him on his tongue, so he peels Zhou Mi’s tight underwear away from his erection and drags it down over his thighs, past his knees and down to his ankles. Zhou Mi kicks it off onto the end of the bed.

Kyuhyun opens his mouth wide and takes Zhou Mi in almost all the way to the base in one go. Zhou Mi moans, hips twitching to push his cock in even deeper. Kyuhyun breathes an unsteady breath in through his nose and tries to keep his throat relaxed. He does miss the feeling of Zhou Mi’s hands in his hair when he does this, stroking his scalp when he’s taking it slow or digging in and tugging when he’s fucking Kyuhyun’s throat, but being completely in control is too much of a turn-on for him to give in and untie Zhou Mi this soon. He sucks for a while and tongues along the underside, just enough to get Zhou Mi breathing audibly heavy. Then he slowly pulls off, letting his teeth scrape lightly along the length as he does. Zhou Mi shudders. Zhou Mi’s cock falls from his mouth and, impatiently, Zhou Mi moans, “No, keep going.” 

“You thought I was going to let you come that early?” Kyuhyun makes sure Zhou Mi’s eyes are on him before he takes his underwear off. “I’m not even close to done with you yet.” And he plops down high on Zhou Mi’s thighs, carefully positioning himself so he can lean back and open his legs without fear of losing his balance and tipping over. That would be embarrassing. He picks up the bottle he retrieved earlier and messily drizzles more than enough lube over his fingers.

“Oh,” Zhou Mi pants, unable to buck his hips when Kyuhyun is sitting on him, “Are you really—?”

“Yes,” Kyuhyun cuts him off. And, eyes never leaving Zhou Mi’s, he spreads his legs wider to give Zhou Mi a better view as he touches two slick fingers to his entrance. He shivers at the cold touch of lube against his skin, but it warms up fast enough when he starts rubbing.

“Kui Xian,” Zhou Mi says, dragging the last syllable out. 

Kyuhyun just barely pushes his fingers in, and then pulls them right back out to continue rubbing in small circles. “What, Zhou Mi?” he asks, cheerfully feigning innocence. He grins at Zhou Mi. 

Zhou Mi narrows his eyes at him. “You’re a brat.”

Kyuhyun chooses not to retort, and instead bites his lip and pushes both fingers all the way inside. His mouth falls open as he fingers himself slowly; Zhou Mi whines and tells him to go faster, but Kyuhyun doesn’t. Smugly, he pushes a third finger in just as slowly, loving the easy stretch. Both he and Zhou Mi know he doesn’t need this much preparation to get fucked, but Kyuhyun’s enjoying making Zhou Mi so flustered and needy, on the edge of begging. He’s already overwhelmed and Kyuhyun hasn’t even started moaning all desperately yet.

Zhou Mi starts pulling at the tie on his wrists and Kyuhyun laughs at him, a breathy laugh that turns into a gasp and then a stuttering moan when he gets his long fingers in deep and presses them directly against his prostate. When the pleasure becomes too much, he backs off and continues stretching himself open instead. He tosses his head back and pants as he fucks himself faster, sweat glistening on his skin and his cock absolutely aching to be touched. With a shaky breath, he pulls his fingers all the way out, coats them with more lube, and spreads it over Zhou Mi’s cock before Zhou Mi’s eyes can follow his hand. Zhou Mi tries to buck up into Kyuhyun’s fist, but Kyuhyun’s weight keeps his hips flat on the mattress. He moans weakly. “Kui Xian, please.”

Kyuhyun brushes his sweaty hair out of his eyes with his clean hand. He raises himself up on his knees, one on either side of Zhou Mi’s hips, and takes Zhou Mi’s cock in his hand again.

“Untie me,” Zhou Mi pleads, once again trying to pull his hands free.

Kyuhyun guides Zhou Mi’s cock to his hole, only lowering himself enough to slip the head past the ring of muscle. “No,” Kyuhyun finally answers him, and he sinks the rest of the way down onto Zhou Mi’s cock, slowly enough to frustrate Zhou Mi but not too slow; he doesn't want to wait much longer either. Kyuhyun clenches around Zhou Mi once he's all the way inside but doesn’t move. Instead he touches his neglected cock, wraps his fingers around it and strokes it, his every moan deep and heartfelt. He has to let go after only a minute or two to stop himself from coming too soon. “Zhou Mi,” he sighs as he rolls his hips, “you feel so good.”

Zhou Mi moans too. He closes his eyes and tries to breathe evenly as Kyuhyun starts to move, but just barely. "Do it already Kui Xian, come on. Faster."

Kyuhyun would reprimand Zhou Mi for giving an order when Kyuhyun’s in control, but it sounds so good in Zhou Mi’s painfully aroused voice that he lets it slide. He even does what Zhou Mi wants, although he wouldn’t consider it giving in to Zhou Mi. He was just about to do it anyway. He lifts himself up almost all the way off Zhou Mi’s cock, both hands braced on Zhou Mi's chest, and then drops back down, crying out at how deep Zhou Mi hits him. He finds a rhythm and rides Zhou Mi. He almost wants to untie Zhou Mi, wants to let Zhou Mi flip him onto his back and throw his legs over his shoulders and fuck him open, make him come fast. After all his teasing, he’s just as strung out as Zhou Mi. 

"Don't you want to untie me so I can fuck you hard enough to make you scream, Kui Xian?" Zhou Mi asks, as if he can read Kyuhyun’s mind. Or maybe he sees an opportunity when Kyuhyun’s thighs start trembling from the effort. 

Kyuhyun lets out a shaky moan and starts jerking himself off again, riding Zhou Mi faster. "I do. But not as much as I want to see the look on your face when I come without you touching me once."

Zhou Mi apparently can’t argue with that. "Are you close?" 

"Yes," Kyuhyun breathes, his hips faltering, "I'm— ah, Zhou Mi!" Kyuhyun cries, the rest of his sentence going completely out of his head when Zhou Mi manages to get enough leverage to thrust up into him. Kyuhyun's eyes fall shut as he works his cock in his fist, as Zhou Mi whispers words of encouragement to him, and it's not long before he's gasping Zhou Mi's name and coming over his fingers. 

It takes him longer than a few minutes to catch his breath and stop (visibly) trembling; his heart has barely slowed down when Zhou Mi makes a soft sound to get his attention. When Kyuhyun dazedly opens his eyes, Zhou Mi bucks his hips to remind Kyuhyun he’s still very hard inside him and very much in need of help. 

"Untie me now,” Zhou Mi pleads. 

"Don't wanna move,” Kyuhyun grunts in response. Instead he takes a few steadying breaths to regain his composure, clenches tight around Zhou Mi's cock, and starts rocking his hips back and forth. With Zhou Mi's half-lidded eyes on him, Kyuhyun brings his hand up to his mouth and licks his own come off his fingers, suggestively sucking them clean. Zhou Mi yanks hard enough on his restraints to make the headboard collide loudly with the wall as his orgasm hits him, filling Kyuhyun up with his come. Kyuhyun slumps forward and lands heavily on Zhou Mi. He knocks the little breath they have left out of both of them. 

"Do your wrists hurt?" Kyuhyun asks a few minutes later when he notices the absence of Zhou Mi’s hands caressing his skin. 

Zhou Mi looks up at his bound hands. He twists his wrists experimentally. "A little."

Kyuhun carefully pulls himself off of Zhou Mi's cock, gives himself a moment to adjust to the empty feeling, and then crawls up Zhou Mi's body to untie him. "Damn, you pulled this tight," he grumbles as he works the now very tiny knot open. “You’re lucky I haven’t cut my fingernails in a while.”

Zhou Mi lets out a relieved breath when his hands are free, and only winces a little when he drops his arms down by his sides. Kyuhyun helps massage the cramps out of the muscles in Zhou Mi’s arms and kisses him to make up for the soreness. "Better?" Kyuhyun asks when Zhou Mi wraps them around Kyuhyun and pulls him closer.

"Yes,” Zhou Mi says, sighing contentedly into Kyuhyun’s hair. He pauses. “Is my tie ruined?” 

Kyuhyun pulls the tie down from where it's still tangled up in the headboard. He inspects the crumpled and creased fabric, then shrugs and slings it around Zhou Mi's neck. "Looks fine to me."


End file.
